


How my boss ended up driving me

by imbroke



Series: The misadventures of secretary Pitch [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, baz is a secretary, baz is at his wit's end, baz will kill simon if he's called bazzy again, i swear penny will appear soon, the car incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbroke/pseuds/imbroke
Summary: Baz clutches precariously onto the handholds of the car, praying to make it out alive and wondering how he ends up like this.Alternatively: the reason why Simon is the designated driver instead of the secretary





	How my boss ended up driving me

**Author's Note:**

> This work is NOT a standalone. You kind of need to read the first fic in the series to get what's happening here. Anyways I hope you enjoy this :)

Baz  
“Firstly, you'll have a meeting with the executives from Wellbelove Incorp. Then we have to go get you another suit for the business gathering that is happening on Friday...”  
As I list down the agenda of the day, from the edge of my vision, I can see Snow fidgeting in his seat, hands drumming erratically on his thighs, shifting every few seconds. I inhaled internally before asking, “What, Mr Snow ?”  
Apparently not listening to what I was saying earlier, Snow startles in his seat when he hears his name, turning me.   
“Yes ?” he asks, somewhat dazed.   
“You're fidgeting and it's incredibly distracting.”  
“Aw, you find me distracting. Is it my good looks or wonderful physique? I knew you'd begin to fall for me eventually.”  
Deciding not to humor him with a response, I merely raised an eyebrow.  
“ I... It's just too quiet in the car. Can we turn on the radio ?”  
“Sure,” I said, reaching over to turn on the console. Soft classical music fills the silence in the car and I hum inwardly.   
However upon hearing the music, Simon balked, making a face, no doubt judging my music tastes. His hand starts to inch towards the radio console. Just as he was going to switch the station, I reach over and swatted his hands away.   
Surprised and shocked, he turns to me affronted, “Hey !”  
Keeping my eyes on the road, I answered, “ Switching the station is driver's privilege.”  
Snow splutters before huffing, crossing his arms and staring glumly straight ahead, mouth set in a pout.  
I can't help the smirk that forms on my lips. 

The next day, I had stopped in front of my car before realizing that Snow had disappeared from beside me. Searching for him amongst the cars in the parking lot, I finally found him standing in front of a shiny sports car.  
“Yoo Hoo! Bazzy, get in. I'm driving today.”  
Fearing for my safety, I inch towards the car suspiciously, confused by the sudden turn of events.   
After we have left the carpark, Snow reaches over to turn on the radio. Unsurprisingly, some radio station playing the latest hits blast through the speakers.   
Annoyed by the loud and unnecessarily obnoxious music, I reached over in an effort to turn the volume down. However before I could do anything, Snow slaps my hand.   
I turned to him annoyed and he smirks at me. Suddenly, I realize that the situation feels eerily familiar.   
“Switching the station is driver's privilege,” he says, throwing my words back at me.   
“ But I wasn't even chan-”  
“Uh huh. I'm not listening. La la la la...”  
“You're just doing this cause you know I'm right,” but he drowns out my voice.   
Deeming this conversation pointless, I turned to face the window, disgruntled and I am struck by how familiar this scene is except that we had switched positions.  
From the reflection on the windows, I can see him staring at me with a shit eating grin on his face. Even more irritated, I say without sparing him a glance, “Eyes on the road.”  
I swear I can hear his eyes rolling but he does as I say.  
And we cruise towards where ever our next appointment is, me clutching the handholds precariously as the car swerves unceremoniously, Snow belting out the lyrics to each and every song that comes up on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd so please do point out any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. anyways please leave kudos or comments. THANK YOU


End file.
